


Moo

by Yoharuby (ougoku)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cow gonta, Lactation, M/M, Milking, Trans gonta, cow hybrid, dis my first ao3 story I’m jus a penguin, farmer ouma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ougoku/pseuds/Yoharuby
Summary: The wacky adventures of the farmer Kokichi and his cow slut Gonta.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ouma finds a cow at the market.

Ouma always wanted a cow hybrid of his own. He was tired of the normal, boring animals on his farm. A half human half cow would be amazing to him. All the possibilities flooded his mind of what he could do with one.

He went to the market, in hope to find a new, beautiful cow hybrid. All the ones last time didn’t tickle his fancy quite enough. He made his way in building with high hopes and a smile. One of the cow hybrids had blue, short hair. He didn’t want that one. He saw a cow that was exactly his type. It looked big and dumb, just how he likes it.

He walked up to the cow with a grin. “Hey there, big guy.” He said in a friendly tone.

The cow crawled up to him and sniffed his hand. He had these big, ugly glasses on his face and knotted green clumps of hair. He was wearing this tiny cow bikini, while all the other cows at least covered up a little. He gladly exposed himself for all to see.

“What’s your name?” The farmer asked. The cow crawled closer to the farmer, rubbing his chin against his hand. “Gonta’s name is Gonta!”

Ouma began petting and patting the cow. “That’s a pretty name. My names Kokichi Ouma. Nice to meet you.”

The cow mooed while being caressed, enjoying the rubbing and patting the farmer gave to him. 

Ouma loves this cow. How innocent he was is such a turn on to him. He went to the cashier, buying the cow. “Yeah, that’ll be 3,350 bucks.”

He took the cow home to his barn, putting him in the open fields to roam and do what he pleased. Ouma went inside the barn, getting his milking machine ready.

He went out to the fields to get his newly owned cow. “Gonta!” He yelled, getting his attention. Gonta crawled his way over to Ouma, curiously looking him in the eyes.

“Your tits are all big and veiny, when’s the last time you’ve been milked?” Gonta blushed at the question, looking down. “Gonta haven’t been milked since Gonta was baby. Gonta need milked.”

“That’s perfect! I have my milking machine all set up for you.” Ouma replied.

Gonta was excited yet nervous to get milked, he wondered if it hurt or felt good. Ouma picked up the tubes, hooking them both to his giant cow tits. He placed a hand on the lever, slightly pushing it down. “You ready?”

“Gonta ready...” he stuttered. The tubes started off slowly sucking on his nipples, making Gonta feel this tingly feeling. Milk rushed out, making streams of liquid flow from his nipple to the tube. Gonta moaned softly and blushed. This funny feeling rose inside of him. Ouma couldn’t help but to touch himself at the sight of Gonta being milked. He started to jack his cock off, watching the cow on his hands and knees getting milked. Gonta was a moaning and blushing mess at this point, feeling the sheer force of the milk being sucked directly out of his tits.

Gonta’s breasts were completely drained of any milk, making his chest somewhat flatter than before. “Did it feel good?” Ouma smirked. “Y- yeah... it felt... nice...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonta and Ouma find another farmer.

Ouma was in the middle of cuddling with his cow, then he heard a loud knock on the door. “Hello, yes?” Ouma said while answering it. A tall, dark blue haired man came through the door. Ouma was intimidated just by the sight of the man.

“My name is Korekiyo Shinguuji. I am a farmer just down the street. Care if I ask some questions?” He said.

“Of course, take a seat.”

“Do you have that giant, green cow for sale? I will pay good money for him.” The man questioned. 

“No, I’m sorry. He’s all mine. Why do you want a big whore like him, anyways?” Kokichi chuckled.

“I want to take care of and nurture the cow, plus I want him for my own sexual desires.” 

“What about we just have a threesome?” Ouma offered. “And you owe me every time you want to come over and fuck my slutty cow. How’s that?”

“Splendid.”

“So, why don’t we go outside and get started?”

They made their way to Ouma’s barn, releasing the cow from the pin. “Gonta, I have someone you’d like to meet.” He smiled. Gonta curiously crawled over to the mysterious male, rubbing head against the farmer’s legs. 

“Greetings.” The farmer said, lowering his hand to pet Gonta. Gonta purred like a cat, embracing his pats. Ouma started unzipping his pants, confusing Gonta. “What Ouma-kun doing...?” He asked.

Ouma pulled his dick out his boxers, making Gonta flustered. “Erm... umm...”

Korekiyo began taking his clothes off, only leaving his mouth mask on. Korekiyo walked closer to him, fingering him through his cow bikini. “Ahh...” Gonta let out. Ouma walked closer to Gonta, so he could jerk him off. 

Korekiyo untied Gonta’s small bikini top, and started to squeeze his nipples. “N- not too hard... milk will come out...” Korekiyo ignored, squeezing harder and harder until liquid came out of the cow’s tits. He licked it up, causing Gonta’s entire body to shiver.

Korekiyo pulled off Gonta’s panties, lifting his legs up so he could stick his cock inside of him. Ouma sat on Gonta’s chest, angling his cock inside of his tits.

“You ready?” Korekiyo said. Gonta nodded. He stuck his dick in his fat, hairy pussy. Ouma began tit fucking the cow. He rubbed his tits against his cock, thrusting in his boobs. Ouma has an admittedly small penis, so working his way inside of Gonta’s massive tits was a struggle.

Korekiyo slapped Gonta’s ass while exploring the walls of Gonta’s pussy. “For a whore, you’re very tight.” Korekiyo moaned out. Ouma began sucking on Gonta’s gigantic breasts. While sucking on one, he rubbed the other one with his hands.

Shortly after, Gonta already came. Korekiyo pulled out and jacked himself off. He came on Gonta’s tummy. Ouma continued tit fucking Gonta until he came right in between his tits onto his face. Gonta sat up, licking the semen off of him. “Yummy...” He moaned.


End file.
